List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes
The episode list for [[The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy|'The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy']]. The series lasted for 4 seasons and 104 episodes (each season has 26 episodes). Most of the episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV, but some are rated TV-Y7. Starting with Season 3, new episodes starts airing onto WB Kids, but the show still remains on Cartoon Network and Boomerang after the new episodes premiere on WB Kids. Every season opens with two new episodes. Upon premiere, the show received instant critical acclaim, and its success led to season renewals, a limited comic adaption, collectibles, and etc. It was also confirmed that webisodes will be coming. Almost all of the episodes are directed by the show's producers, Genndy Tartakovsky and Jessica Borutski, but the only episodes that are not directed by them are My Dear Alexis (which was directed instead by one of the storyboard artists, Eric Rogers), Fang the Housekeeper, (also directed by Rogers), HQ Alone (being directed instead by one of the storyboard artist Roger Eschabacher), Mind Taken (being directed by storyboard artist and writer, Stella McDonnell), TBD, (W.i.P). There are even some episodes being written by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) The premiere season premiered on November 4, 2017 and ended on April 21, 2018. #''The Next Adventure Part 1'' - 11/4/17 - In the two-part series opener, TBD. (NOTE: This and the second part are the only episodes to not have the intro) #''The Next Adventure Part 2'' - 11/4/17- In the second part of the two-part series opener, TBD. (NOTE: This and the first part are the only episodes to not have the intro) #''The Fast and The Furryious'' - 11/11/2017 - Cooper goes out on a journey to save Collin after Erim captures him. #''The Gurkha Problem'' - 11/18/2017 - TBD. #''Hey, Is That A Face Paint?'' - 11/25/2017 - Collin learns that a beautiful female Face Paint is roaming around. #''Captured... by FOOD?!'' - 12/02/2017 - Collin notices that Evelynn went "missing" and she wasn't everywhere in FingerTown, but he learns that she is captured by a evil Food person located in the Food Land. #''Ninja Velociraptors?!'' - 12/09/2017 - TBD #''My Dear Alexis'' - 12/16/2017 - After being heartbroken thinking Collin doesn't love her, she runs away, where she gets captured by Zane, so Collin and the Speed of Light must save her. (TV-Y7) #''Voodoo Just Wants to Have Fun ''- 12/23/2017 - Voodoo, hit by Handy's latest invention The Alter-Change, changes into a fun-loving Finger. This becomes a problem when a potion monster destroys his hut and is set to destroy FingerTown. #TBD - 12/30/2017 - TBD #Katie-focused episode - 01/06/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/13/2018 - TBD #''Tommy's Major Dilema'' - 01/20/2018 - After Collin puts him "house-sitting" the same day where Tommy planned to go out, he has problems. Soon, the problem becomes bigger when a lot of monsterous spiders enter the HQ. Either he must defeat them or run away. Meanwhile, Bryte tries to convince The Elefish King to come up with a plan on his own (this is the first episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, although he is mentioned). #TBD - 01/27/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/03/2018 - TBD #''The Dragon Quest'' - 02/10/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/17/2018 - TBD #''The Haunted Animals'' - 02/24/2018 -TBD #TBD - 03/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 03/10/2018 - TBD #''Team Solvers, Let's Solve!'' - 03/17/2018 -TBD (this is the second episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, although he is mentioned). (TV-Y7) #TBD - 03/24/2018 - TBD #TBD - 03/31/2018 - TBD #''Mind Taken'' - 04/07/2018 - Evelynn gets attacked and possessed by a creature known as the Mind Taker Queen, Being now out to spread her influence on everyone else in FingerTown. Soon Collin learns of this and with the help of Alexis, Wesdragon, Abigail and Flappy (being the only ones not yet controlled), heads to stop her. #TBD - 04/14/2018 - TBD #TBD - 04/21/2018 - TBD Season 2 (2018-2019) This season started on June 2, 2018 with two episodes, and entered its mid-season hiatus on August 25, 2018. New episodes then resumed on December 1, 2018. This is the only season to feature a mid-season hiatus. #''Halie's Solo Mystery'' - 06/02/2018 - In the second season opener, TBD. (this is the third episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, although he is mentioned) #''Spider-Phobic ''- 06/02/2018 - Halie's fear of spiders is revealed, but is forced to conquer it when she enters a world of spiders ruled by a spider queen. #TBD - 06/09/2018 - TBD #''Fang in Charge'' - 06/16/2018 - To prove that he can be good at housesitting, Fang Suckle is tested by Bryte to see if he can watch the HQ without damaging it. #TBD - 06/23/2018 - TBD #''HQ Alone'' - 06/30/2018 - While Collin and his team are at a day-long mission, Cooper is put on house-sitting. He notices that some items are disappearing. He must solve how they disappear. #TBD - 07/07/2018 - TBD #''Invention Havoc'' - 07/14/2018 - Handy's latest invention, The Robot-Butler, gets hijacked by the Llama King and wrecks havoc on FingerTown. #TBD - 07/21/2018 - TBD #''Controlled'' - 07/28/2018 - Bryte uses a mind controlling device on Voodoo. #TBD - 08/11/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/18/2018 - TBD #crossover with Bunnicula - 08/25/2018 - TBD (1 hour special) #TBD - 12/01/2018 - TBD #''Collin Who?'' (this episode is dedicated to Oscar Hamilton, who died on December 1, 2018) - 12/08/2018 - Collin loses his memory after his last encounter with Bryte, leading to Cooper, Alexis, Evelynn and Tommy, with the help of Voodoo, helping him to recover it before Bryte takes advantage of it to invade FingerTown and make it her own town. #Alexis and Anna-focused episode - 12/15/2018 - TBD (this is the fourth episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, as well the first time Collin isn't mentioned). #''A Speedy Christmas'' - 12/22/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/29/2018 - TBD #''A Joke Gone Wrong'' - 01/05/2019 - TBD #''Zane's Animal Problem'' - 01/12/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2019 - TBD #Katie-focused episode - 01/26/2019 - TBD (this is the fifth episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, although he is mentioned) #TBD - 02/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/16/2019 - TBD #''Alexis's Nightmare Quest'' - 02/23/2019 - TBD. (1 hour special) Season 3 (2019-2020) As of this season, new episodes moved to WB Kids, but will air on Cartoon Network the day after its episode premiere. This season was supposed to air on the same day as WB Kids, but after the creators did not want an another hiatus, it was delayed to a further date, which was soon revealed to be October 5th. One of the episodes was delayed to next week due to TBD. #episode focusing on The Swift of Light - 10/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/12/2019 - TBD #''Happy Halloween, Collin!'' - 10/19/2019 - Today is Halloween at FingerTown, and the heroes are ready for the FingerTown Halloween Party, but this becomes cancelled when a familiar bad guy from the monster world tries to attack FingerTown, they must stop him again. #TBD - 10/26/2019 - TBD. #TBD - 11/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/14/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/14/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/21/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/28/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/04/2020 - TBD Season 4 (2020-2021) The fourth and final season premeired on November TBD, 2020 and ended on April TBD, 2021. #TBD - 11/07/14/21/28/2020 - TBD. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #(this is the 100th episode) # # # #(series finale) Absent List (note that Flappy and Cooper are, so far, the only characters that appeared in every episode) Possible episodes *unnamed CTSB/Good Ol' Magic crossover. Television movies *Unnamed The Chronices of Collin the Speedy Boy TV movie about the multiverse - June 22, 2019 - TBD Cancelled episodes Banned episodes Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list